


Hold me, before I fall apart

by MerlucaA



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Merluca - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlucaA/pseuds/MerlucaA
Summary: A quarantined Merluca one-shot
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Andrew DeLuca
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Hold me, before I fall apart

Meredith and Andrew's photo flashed upon the screen of Andrew's phone. As the alarm went off to wake the sleeping couple. Light filtered into the dark room as the couple began to stir from their slumber. 

A muffled voice broke the silence of the dark room.   
"Turn it off" Reaching behind him Andrew muted the alarm. Pulling Meredith back into his arms, he tucked his face back into her hair. 

"We have to get up, Mia Bella" Andrew whispered into Meredith's ear pulling her tighter against him. 

"I don't want too - why can't we just stay home for once" Meredith replied while tucking her face further into Andrew's chest, if that was even possible. 

"Come on" 

"No" 

"Fine, then i'll have to take matters into my own hands" Andrew replied as he untangled himself from Meredith. Standing over the bed Andrew began to pull the covers off of Meredith. Grabbing Meredith's feet he pulled her towards him. Meredith let out a surprised squeal as Andrew picked her up. Locking Meredith's legs behind him and wrapping her arms around his neck. He carried Meredith with him to the bathroom. With Meredith still in his arms he turned on the bathroom light as well as the shower warming the water up to a adequate temperature. 

Meredith had since then tucked her head back into the curve of Andrew's neck. Her arms were still locked around his neck. Andrew was pretty certain Meredith had fallen back asleep. Moving around the bathroom Andrew caught a glimpse of them in the mirror. 

Underneath both of his and Meredith's eyes were small crescent moon shaped bruises. From the masks they wore everyday as soon as they stepped foot within the hospital doors. Both of them also had light bruises behind their ears. 

He kissed Meredith's collarbone, then her neck trailing kisses up to her cheek. "Mere I'm going to undress you so we can take a shower, ok?" Meredith nodded still hanging on to Andrew's neck. 

Tugging on Meredith's ponytail he released her hair letting it fall down onto her shoulders. Lifting Meredith's arms he tugged off Meredith's shirt or rather Andrew's shirt, Meredith had stole from him. He dropped it on the ground. Sitting her on the ground he finished undressing both of them. 

Tugging her into the shower with him, he hugged her from behind as water cascaded over the both of them. "You are so beautiful, mi Amore" He said as he put shampoo in her hair. 

"You're not so bad yourself" Meredith replied turning around to face him. While running her fingers through Andrew's hair. 

After finishing their shower Andrew wrapped them both in towels. After both of them got dressed, they headed downstairs for coffee. Andrew wandered over to the coffee maker as Meredith sat at the counter. 

"Your coffee m'lady" Andrew said as he placed the coffee down in front of her. Slightly stepping to the side Andrew bowed in front of her. Meredith giggled while pulling Andrew by the collar of his shirt to kiss her. Smiling into the kiss, Meredith gave him one last peck before tugging him to sit beside her as they drank their coffee. 

Finishing their coffee, Andrew clasped their hands together looking tenderly at Meredith. Bringing Meredith's hand to his mouth he kissed it lovingly. Looking into Meredith's eyes he placed his forehead against hers and whispered.

"I love you" 

"I love you more"

"Not possible" 

Leaning over towards her Andrew kissed Meredith's neck passionately. Tilting her head she gave Andrew more access to her neck. Andrew moved closer to her as he began sucking on her neck. Meredith ended up running her fingers through Andrew's hair. 

"Mhmm Andrew... we really need to- go to work." Meredith moaned as she slightly pushed Andrew away from her. Andrew sighed moving away from Meredith. 

"Now who's the one that wants to go to work?" Andrew pouted as he stood up. Tugging Meredith to door with him, they put on their shoes. Andrew held up Meredith's coat and helped her put it on as she handed him her car keys. 

Tugging Meredith out of the house behind him, Andrew opened Meredith's car door for her. Closing it behind her, Andrew opened the drivers side door and entered. Starting the car; he placed his right hand on Meredith's thigh. Meredith intertwined their fingers staring at his side profile as he was focused on driving. 

Arriving at the hospital, they parked in their usual parking spot and stared out the front window watching the sun rise for a couple minutes. Leaning the their foreheads against each other again. 

"I love you, Mia Bella" 

"I love you too" 

They kissed each other and then parted realizing they would be late in a matter of ten minutes. Exiting the car they placed their masks over their faces and intertwined their fingers. Walking into the hospital they immediately headed straight for the elevators. Still holding hands they boarded the elevator. 

Walking into the attending lounge they gravitated towards their respective lockers. After changing into their scrubs and putting on a second face mask to make sure they are protected. 

Meredith headed towards the door of the lounge. Before she reached the door she was tugged back by the hand and spun around to face Andrew. Andrew held both of her hands and touched his face mask to hers as if kissing her. 

"Go save some lives, Mi Amore" Smiling to her eyes Meredith squeezed Andrew's hands. Andrew released her and she made her way to the door once more. Looking back at Andrew, he winked at her. Meredith smiled once more and giggled as she exited the room.   
___________________________________________

At the end of each of their shifts. They met back at the front entrance of the hospital, the couple intertwined their hands once more and headed home. Andrew exited the car first, opening Meredith's door for her. 

Trailing behind Meredith they entered the back yard of Meredith's house. Opening the back door, in which leads to the laundry room. They took off their shoes and most of their cloths and threw them into the washer. Then immediately headed for the shower. 

After finishing their shower and changing into fresh clothes. They made their way to the kitchen, to find something to eat. While eating leftover lasagna, they filled the dinner with mindless chatter. 

After they finished their dinner they ended up cuddling on the couch. Meredith was sat on Andrew's lap, sideways, with her head tucked in the crease of Andrew's neck. A blanket placed over the both of them. 

After about 30 minutes of sitting like that. Andrew had thought Meredith had fallen back asleep. 

He then began to feel a wetness on his shoulder. Uncontrollable tears began to rain down Meredith's cheeks as he pulled her to face him. 

"Hey - Hey whats wrong Mia Bella? Why are you crying Mere?" Andrew said trying wipe away the tears that were falling down her cheeks. Pulling her slightly closer to him. 

"I - I'm just so afraid because I don't want to be the person who is responsible for the suffering of someone close to me... Because what if I spread the virus to one of my kids and they suffer because of me." At that Andrew pulled her closer to him and tucked his nose into her hair. 

"I'm not going to sit here and say it's all going to okay, because I don't know if it will be. But we can take all the extra pre-cautions we need to. Like we already do, by changing clothes and taking a shower as soon as we get home. You put your life on the line everyday to save someone else's. You never fail to amaze me. Everyday there is something new that make me love you even more than the day before. You are the strongest person I know. You are my hero." Andrew said caressing Meredith's cheek. Meredith smiled through her tears and kissed him on the cheek. 

"And you are mine" completed Meredith. Placing her head on top of Andrew's she cupped his face and kissed him on the lips. Placing her head back into the crease of his neck. She turned up towards his ear and whispered. 

"Move in with me?" 

Andrew looked at her incredulously. She turned towards him and faced his surprised eyes and smiled to her eyes. 

"Are you sure Mere?" 

"Positive" 

Andrew smiled and leaned in to kiss her before she stopped him. 

"Whoa, you never answered my question." 

Laughing Andrew replied "of course I will Mere, I already basically live here." 

They both smiled at each other and kissed passionately. Once air became necessary they Rested their foreheads on each others. 

They stayed in that embrace until the sound of a key in the door pulled them from their trance. 

Zola, Bailey and Ellis came rushing through the door. As soon as the door was unlocked. 

"Hi mommy, hi drew" little Ellis said as she climbed up onto the couch where Meredith and Andrew were sitting. 

"Hi babies" Meredith said as she hugged Zola and Bailey. "I missed all of you so much." 

Ellis has already made her way into Andrew's arms even though she had to crawl over her mom to get there. Lots of mindless chatter later they made their way to the kitchen to cook dinner. 

"Don't let your mom in here, she will end up burning something." 

"I heard that!" Merediths voice came from the living room. 

"You were supposed to!" Andrew replied back making everyone laugh at his and Meredith's antics. 

"I love you from the bottom of my heart but I don't trust your cooking. Stay out of the kitchen!" Andrew yelled back while preparing the spaghetti. Meredith poked her head in the room and stuck her tongue out at Andrew. He repeated the motion back at her. The kids laughed at them again. 

Meredith returned to the living room as she is not wanted in the kitchen. Laughter then sounds from inside the kitchen. Ten minutes later the kids return to the living room to call Meredith for dinner. 

After dinner ends the kids wander up the stairs to brush their teeth and get ready for bed. Meredith began to clean the dishes in the sink. Andrew made his way behind Meredith and wrapped his arms around her waist. Moving Meredith's hair away Andrew finds her neck placing kisses on their. 

Placing his hands on Meredith's waist he squeezed making her lean against him more. 

"Andrew.. I'm trying to do the dishes" Meredith sighed as Andrew moved his hands over her hips. 

"And you can, in about three minutes." Andrew replied making her spin around to face her. He pinned her in between him and the sink. Quickly sealing his lips to Meredith's. His hands quickly moved down to her hips slightly squeezing them. 

Meredith let out a slight moan as Andrew cupped her ass. Trying to muffle Meredith's moans, Andrew pressed himself closer to her. Just as Andrew was about to pick Meredith up a voice sounded from upstairs. 

"We're ready for bed!" Zola yelled from upstairs. 

"Come on" Meredith said while pushing Andrew away from her. Andrew pouted, making Meredith laugh at him.  
___________________________________________

After putting the kids to bed they made their way back down to the living room for some, much needed, alone time. 

Andrew wandered over to the stereo system and turned on a song. Wandering back over to Meredith, who had since then made herself comfortable on the couch. Slightly bowing down to Meredith he offered her, his hand. 

"May I have this dance m'lady" 

"Hmm" - "I guess you can" Meredith giggled accepting Andrew's hand. 

Pulling Meredith up off the couch towards him the couple danced to the slow song. Kisses and caresses were exchanged as they swayed to the song. Putting his mouth close to Meredith's ear Andrew repeated the lyrics of the song back to her. 

After a few more songs the couple made their way to bed. Never once releasing their hands from each other. After taking a shower together which ended up leading to some rated 18+ antics. They changed into their pajamas, or rather Andrew's shirt for Meredith. 

Laying down in bed, they cuddled up to one another. They stared at each other for a while as Andrew caressed Meredith's cheek. 

"I love you" Meredith said trying to blink away the tiredness from her eyes. 

"I love you too" Andrew replied pulling her towards him. 

They eventually fell asleep with their noses and foreheads touching. Andrew's right arm was around her waist and his left arm was under his face. Meredith's left hand was on his chest and her right hand was under her head.

In his sleep Andrew instinctively pulled Meredith towards him as if protecting her. 

____________________________________________

Even from far away,  
You could see it.  
They were drunk.   
But not from any type of beverage.  
The way they laughed .  
They way they kept sneaking glances   
even though both knew the other one   
was looking too.  
The way they curled into each other   
with a nervousness hidden behind   
a subtle excitement.   
Even from far away,  
you could see it.  
They found each other   
Utterly intoxicating.  
___________________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> @auxdeluca (audrey) on Twitter tweeted a couple days ago.   
> "Don't disturb me, I'm thinking about quarantined Merluca"   
> And that tweet ultimately gave me the idea for this story.   
> ~Alisyn❣️🌼❣️(MerlucaA on Twitter)


End file.
